In current consumer electronics, AA6xxx alloys, especially AA6063 and AA6463 alloys, are extensively used due to their excellent anodized quality and good mechanical and physical properties. However, due to the difficulties of simultaneously controlling the grain size, strength, and formability, these alloys are mostly produced by extrusion. The solution heat treatment (SHT) process of sheet products enhances the formability but also leads to grain growth. On the other hand, extruded billets are die quenched and artificially aged, and thus have reasonable formability and grain size. However, this process requires extensive machining which significantly reduces material yield rate. Aluminum sheet products having high formability, anodized quality, and fine grain size and efficient methods for making the same are needed.